shadowhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrii Siilav
Kind, gentle draenei paladin Astrii Siilav joined The Shadow Hall for protection after assisting the Hall in looking after the injured Lady of Shadows. She has since been called upon several times to heal fellow Shadows through sickness or injury. Character Description Astrii is just barely average height for a female draenei, her build lean and muscled from a vindicator's training. Her dark brown hair is kept in a sleek, cap-like cut that will fit under a helm. Her face is usually seen in a gentle smile or an expression of thought, the glow of her blue-white eyes brightening or dimming depending on emotion (or level of fatigue). Astrii's skin is a light violet color, not unusual for her kind. At the rare times her arms, midriff and back are bare, scars are visible, littering her body with the marks of past cuts, punctures, tears, and burns. Unless in the company of at least one person she completely trusts, Astrii wears armor - generally a mixture of mail and plate. On rare occasions, she will change into casual clothes, but even then usually carries a weapon on her person. History Despite her apparent openness, Astrii rarely goes into depth on her life. What she doesn't try to hide is that her parents were killed by the Burning Legion on Draenor when she was no more than a baby, and she was raised by a paladin of her people (more properly, a Vindicator, who she usually calls Mentor Ivrathir) who found her in her ruined home. Astrii grew up with a strong desire to help and heal others, and trained fiercely to follow in her Mentor's footsteps. After the crash of the Exodar and the movement to attack the Lich King Arthas in Icecrown, Astrii chose to come to Stormwind and join the Alliance military, rather than stay home. Upon hearing about the Argent Crusade, it became her goal to join their ranks and serve as one of their knights and healers. Being friendly, kind, and generally accepting of others regardless of race or background, the draenei rapidly made friends, and in a strange twist of fate, discovered her older sister, Illunara, very much alive, resulting in a happy reunion. She also developed a relationship to one Lennsik Tioran, a mage with connections to the Shadow Hall - though she did not discover this until months later. The fates having an odd sense of humor, the gentle paladin (being amongst humans and serving with them, she prefers to call herself a paladin rather than a Vindicator) found herself tangled up with the Shadow Hall at a time when wearing the keyhole crest -or helping one wearing it- meant you were seen as a criminal in the eyes of the Stormwind Guard. After helping to heal a wounded Ura, and catching wind that her actions might be known by the Guard, Astrii returned to the Lady of Shadows and requested to join them. Astrii would serve months of duty in Icecrown assisting with the dwindling war against the Scourge with the Argent Crusade prior to the return of Deathwing. Post-Shattering, she devoted her time to her friends, family, and fellow Shadows, as well as taking on duties to train aspiring healers in Stormwind and Hearthglen. A marriage to her beloved Lennsik ended early, when the mage decided being married to the duty-minded paladin did not suit him. Shortly after severing the knot, news of her sister's demise while traveling on Earthen Ring business came, striking a second heavy blow to her. From there, she buried her grief in hard work, serving at the Molten Front until abruptly disappearing from her duties as a healer there. Records only show that she was removed from active duty until further notice due to injury. Category:Members Category:Paladins